


Love Those Curls

by glitterandtears6



Series: Phan Fluff One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Curly-haired Dan Howell, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan is self-conscious about his natural hair.





	Love Those Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based on a fluff starter from memesfrommenace on Tumblr.

Phil was lying on the couch playing video games when Dan came out of the bathroom after his shower. Phil smiled. “Love those curls.”  
Dan blushed, not quite comfortable with his natural hair. “It’s not dry enough to straighten.”  
Phil shook his head. “I like it this way.”  
Dan sat down on the floor with his back against the couch and picked up a controller.   
“Dan, your hair is so pretty, okay?”  
Dan smiled but didn’t make eye contact. “Leave me alone,” he said in a playful tone.  
Phil ran a hand through the brown curls. “So soft after you wash it, so nice. Wish I could see those curls all day, every day.”  
“No, you don’t.” But Dan leaned his head back into Phil’s hand. The next thing he knew, Phil was straddling his legs so he couldn’t see the TV screen. Dan gave him a gentle shove.  
“Yes, I do.” Phil leaned forward and kissed him, running both of his hands through his hair, genuinely loving every moment of it.  
Dan wrapped his arms around the back of Phil’s neck, leaning into the kiss.   
“I love them so much.” He twirled a strand around his finger.   
Dan beamed. “I love you.”   
“Love you, too.” Phil leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, then went back up to the couch and unpaused his game as if nothing had happened.


End file.
